supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eriksonner Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Jo meets the Eriksonner Family. With four out-of-control boys." and Barry wrestle each other, knocking over a vase in the process Sarah: "Oh my god! Boys!" Derek: "(Bleep)!" runs through the house naked Sarah: "Peter, come back here." chases him Jo: "You will have to listen to what your parents say. If you don't..." Fred: "Well what if they tell me to do something really dumb." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see who we got here this time." ???: "Hi, we're the Eriksonner Family! I'm Sarah, and I'm a wedding planner!" ???: "And I'm Mikey, a construction worker." Sarah: "And we have four sons. Fred who is 11, Barry who is 9, Derek who is 4 and Peter who is 1 1/2." Derek: "Eat my shorts!" Sarah: "Derek, get out. We are doing the submission reel." Derek: "I don't (bleep)ing care." and Barry run into the room, Peter trailing after them Mikey: "Boys, we are doing the submission reel." jumps on the couch, laughing Jo: "Well, those boys are definitely running this household. Don't worry Sarah and Mikey, I'm on my way." Parents Meeting Jo: "You are a beautiful young couple with four beautiful children." Sarah: "Thank you." Jo: "But, I am appaled by the behavior I am seeing." Mikey: "Oh that we know. We know it's appaling." Jo: "You maybe know, but you are not doing anything about it either, are you?" Sarah: "I spank them." Jo: "And that is part of the problem. Because you are teaching your sons that it is okay to hit." Sarah: "I don't really feel that way." Jo: "Well, I need for you to be 100% commited to not spanking them anymore. If you are not, then I might as well leave." hesitates Jo: "Sarah?" Sarah: "Okay. I'll try." Jo: "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." Derek: "NO!" Sarah: "Derek, that's rude." laughs House Rules Jo: "Today I decided to introduce the Eriksonner the Family House Rules." and Sarah gather their sons to meet Jo in the living room for a meeting Jo: "All right, everyone. Today I'd like to introduce the Family House Rules." Sarah: "Are you boys paying attention? This is very important that you listen." boys are sleeping Jo: "How about we wake them up now, Sarah and Mikey?" walks over and begins to shake the boys awake Barry: "What the (bleep)?!" Jo: "I could not believe what Barry said." Jo: "First rule: no swearing." Barry: "Blah blah blah blah. You are annoying me. That's not swearing." Jo: "No, but it is backchatting. Second Rule: No backtalk." Mikey: "You hear that boys?" boys just stare at him Fred: "I thought we weren't allowed to talk back." Jo: "Rule number three: No hurting one another." Derek: "But I like hurting people, it's fun." Jo: "Hearing a four-year-old say this is quite disturbing to say the least. I cannot believe that the parents are not as appalled by this as I am." Naughty Room and Naughty Step Jo: "I'm now going to introduce the Naughty Step." Barry: "I'm not sitting on some dumb Naughty Step." Jo: "That is right. You are not." looks confused Jo: "You will be sitting in a Naughty Room." Barry: Bleep Jo: "And off you go to the Naughty Room right now." Cooperation Jo: Today I introduced the Cooperation technique to the family. Yes Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages